


Strawberries

by sweettea_drabbles



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettea_drabbles/pseuds/sweettea_drabbles
Summary: 9s loves human tradition and in turn leads to some tender moments between the two.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 38





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day 2020!!!

9S has always been fascinated with human tradition. Sure it can probably just be chocked up to his programming, but nonetheless 2B loved hearing him go on and on about the things he loved and studied. 

“2B close your eyes!”

She of course abided. With her eyes shut, she felt something gently press her lips. 

“Take a bite!” And with that, she softly bit into the chocolate covered strawberry. Although she wasn’t much for sweets she still enjoyed the taste.

“When the earth was inhabited by humans they celebrated this holiday called Valentine’s Day. It was a day to show someone that you... um.. really loved them,” he stated rather flushed, “Chocolate covered strawberries were often given as gifts on this day.”

2B now realized why 9S had added strawberries to his garden just for this occasion and she couldn’t help but smile as her cheeks grew a little rosier. Though she felt a little awkward being empty handed wishing she would’ve known beforehand so she could show her love to 9S.

“9S, you’re too good for me..” softly, she pulled 9S into a gentle kiss. Her lips brushed against his ever so slightly but it wasn’t long before 9S deepened the kiss. His tongue gently glided across her lips inciting a soft sigh from her.

“2B your lips taste so good, like chocolate,” he pulled away ever so slightly just to open his eyes to see the blush deepen on her cheeks. He loved nothing more than watching her reactions. 2B was the opposite of stoic if you watched her ever so carefully, and 9S loved that about her. He loved working to see her pleasure, to see her reactions and of course 2B loved how diligent and observant he was. He knew exactly how to please her better than she could ever imagine before meeting him. 

She wanted more from him, maybe she didn’t have chocolates or gifts but she knew how to show him her love in the most intimate way. Her hand snaked up to the collar of his shirt and gently tugged at it until his lips met hers once again. She was sitting crossed leg on their bed while he was standing over her bending to meet her lips.

This time their tongues met and suddenly they were moving so fast the room feeling like it had heated up. 2B really couldn’t get enough of him. This was not their first nor their last time but regardless it was so magical and intimate to 2B. It felt so amazing to finally allow herself to feel, let go, and enjoy herself. She couldn’t believe how long she had denied herself this, now she really can’t get enough of it. 

“Nines..” her breath heavy and hungry. She wanted him so bad she tugged a little rougher on his shirt until he fell on top of her, both now laying on their bed.

They both laughed.  
“So demanding 2B,” he teased her with a big grin on his face. She loved seeing him smile like that.

His hands were now under her shirt as he kissed her, starting at her hips rubbing and moving up the outline of her figure. Her body was perfect to him and he doesn’t think anyone could disagree with that. He loved her thick thighs, her small waist, perky tits, and of course her fat ass. 

Hands now on her chest she whimpered as his fingers lightly rubbed her nipple which in turn perked up. He took them between his fingertips, rubbed and lightly tugged. His mouth met her neck and sucked, leaving a mark that would definitely be there tomorrow. 9S pulled away to look at 2B’s face in awe. Her hair was a mess, lips parted and of course she was blushing. Her eyes were shut and she was panting ever so slightly. When he tugged on 2B’s nipples she would whine, back arched. He didn’t realize how long he was staring until he heard,

“Get on with it.” 2B demanded. He laughed again, so bossy he thought. She tugged 9S’ shirt off and 9S returned the favor and removed her bra as well. He dove down to capture her nipple in his mouth. They were turning from pink to a darker red with how much attention he was giving them.

“Nines.. You-you make me so desperate,” She spoke softly. The words were like music to his ears. She decided that tonight she’d be a little more vocal than usual for him.

2B brought her knee up to brush up against 9S’ groin and he squeaked. She laughed, she loved reminding him who was in control. Quickly she flipped him on his back. 

“2B!” he exclaimed, he wanted to top tonight but she of course had other plans and of course he would allow it.

Her leg softly rubbed against him and he wanted more. Her finger rubbed against his lips and she dipped her index and middle finger into his mouth. His eyes closed as he lewdly sucked on them.

“Good boy,” she was smirking as she said it, he could feel it. He wanted to protest for his pride, but truly he liked this treatment and he knew she knew that. 

She slid off his shorts and boxers in one go and he untied her skirt, it falling beside them. 9S loved that she was just in her stockings and panties. He never took off her stockings when they were intimate. He loved the little bit of thigh that spilled over top. She leaned over kissing him deeply. Slowly she grinded against him, panties still on. He could already feel she was so wet. 

“2-2B,” he sighed. He looped his finger under the hem of her panties tugging on them, as she moved to slip out of them.

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as their eyes met. She began to slide down, taking in his cock until she hit the base. 

“N-Nines,” she moaned. One hand held hers and the other he brought up to touch her cheek as they established a rhythm between them. It was slow, they wanted to savor tonight. He loved watching as she moved up and down, her small tits bouncing, her face scrunching up in pleasure as she got closer. He always let her cum first, tonight was no different. She came hard and he held her hips with both of his hands to steady her as she let go. He continued thrusting not only riding her out, but also bringing him over the edge filling her up. As she came down she rested on his chest. She was panting, eyes closed and her lips now slightly chapped. Her skin glowed with sweat. She was always beautiful but he thought this was when she was the most beautiful. Planting a kiss on her head he slipped out of her and she groaned missing him already. 

“Sleeping on me already, 2B?” 

“Mm, goodnight 9S,”she yawned still laying on top of him.

“I love you 2B.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never had nor have written straight sex before so be kind LMAO. I love these two together so much and I hope you do too. Comments and kudos make my day. Also you can find me on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/sweetteachats 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
